Justice League vs Teen Titans
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Bat-Mite, an imp from the 5th dimension is exiled from his home and ends up in a whole new world. While there, he helps stop Lex Luthor which wins the attention of Superman, and he takes Bat-Mite into The Justice League to meet his fellow heroes, including the younger heroes, Sayia Man and Lady Gothika. They also must work together with a pain in the neck known as Damian Wayne.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on an RP with Scrappy Doo Fan. Atticus is owned by thunder pony, I own Cherry/Lady Gothika. Everyone else is owned by their respective owners. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bat-Mite stood before the three elders of the 5th Dimension, his arms and legs clasped in iron chains. As you can guess, today was _not_ a good day for him, considering he had been accused of crimes he didn't commit. But personally, I doubt they cared if he was responsible, because they just wanted an excuse to get rid of him for good.

"I'm tellin' ya, I didn't do this!" Bat-Mite begged. "Everything I've done has _always_ been with the best intentions in mind!"

"SILENCE!" One of the elders glared.

Bat-Mite gulped, but he had to comply.

"I say we imprison him!" said another elder.

"I say we CASTRATE him!" replied the other.

Bat-Mite yelped as he put his hands over his groin.

"Or... We could send him away..." The first elder suggested.

The elders nodded. "That could work!" they agreed. "Not to mention, it's MUCH less messy!"

"Very well..." The first elder replied before looking down to Bat-Mite. "Do you have any last words?"

"See ya... Wouldn't wanna 'brie' ya." Bat-Mite sighed.

"Oh, I'm not going to miss puns..." The first elder grumbled. "You better not be seen around here again, or it'll get worse, punk!"

"Yeah, well, this place stinks anyway," Bat-Mite retorted, as his body began to vanish. "Later, dinks! Hasta la vista!"

"If he comes back, shoot him." The first elder told the others in a slight mumble.

"He's not _coming_ back; he's **EXILED!** " the others replied. "Which means that as good as his powers are, he can't _ever_ come back!"

"Perfect..." The first elder grinned, sadistically.

"Ah, nougat..." Bat-Mite grumbled, as his body vanished completely and the chains clanked to the ground.

"Well, he's someone _else's_ problem now..." The second elder commented.

"You know what the bright side is?" The first elder asked.

"What's that?" The third elder asked.

"HE'S GONE!" The first elder grinned.

And they all laughed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bat-Mite shot from a portal and landed face-first on a sidewalk. A sign was shown by him and it seemed like he was in a different world, the third rock from the sun, better known as Earth.

"Uggh...so they don't want me... Well, I'll show THEM!" Bat-Mite groused. "I'm gonna make a name for myself here! Now all I need is a disaster to stop..." He randomly snapped his fingers, poofing himself to the location of a disaster-Metropolis, where Lex Luthor was using his green-and-purple mech suit to cause havoc. "Looks like time for a hero..." Bat-Mite commented, cracking his knuckles.

"Alright... I can take on the Chrome Dome in the tin suit easy-like, but I might need some help to take out the metal man," Bat-Mite noted, spotting Metallo also causing some chaos. "If only there were other heroes to help! But where could I find such people?"

"Superman _will_ die..." Lex growled before looking around, seeing Bat-Mite not too far away. "What's this? Some kid in a cheap Halloween costume?"

"Whoa, buddy," Bat-Mite commented. "We all get kinda grumpy, but... Not all of us express it with giant robot suits."

"You got a smart mouth, kid, didn't your mother teach you better?" Lex sneered in slight disgust.

"Don't have one, nope-nope-nope," Bat-Mite replied, floating. "Saaaay, this looks like a fun toy!" He suddenly popped up inside the suit. "Which button starts the rocket boosters?"

"Get out of my way!" Lex glared, feeling annoyed with Bat-Mite. "Children should be seen and not heard!"

"Eh, talk about old-fashioned!" Bat-Mite commented, randomly hitting buttons on the warsuit.

Lasers and rockets started shooting out wildly from the suit, knocking Metallo offline and causing a fair display of damage.

"One cool toy, but the steering stinks," Bat-Mite commented, creating a giant can cutter and cutting the suit open like a sardine can. "Not to mention the suit smells bad. Looks like Cueball never bothered putting on deodorant! PEE-YEW!"

Superman was soon coming to fly over, but stopped once he saw Lex Luthor had some kind of trouble all his own.

"Alright! Who saved the day? THIS GUY!" Bat-Mite cheered, flexing his arms. "Who beat the bad guys? YOU'RE LOOKING AT HIM!"

"Hm..." Superman gave a small amused smirk.

"You sure are a nuisance." Lex grumbled to Bat-Mite.

"I only nuisance bad guys like you," Bat-Mite replied. "Mostly cuz it's fun."

"Well, I never!" Lex glared.

"Well, I _ALWAYS_!" Bat-Mite chuckled.

"Is there a problem here?" Superman smirked as he soon flew down, landing on his feet.

"None whatsoever, big guy," Bat-Mite smirked. "I took care of it already!"

Lex yelled out in despair.

"Well, not how I would do it, but not bad, I have to admit," Superman replied. "Um... Who are you exactly, like some Batman Jr?"

"What? Oh, cuz of the suit..." Bat-Mite chuckled. "No, I'm the Bat-Mite. I was exiled from the 5th Dimension forever, and sent HERE!"

"Bat-Mite, huh?" Superman replied. "Well, sorry to hear about you being exiled. I guess you did something pretty bad."

"Eh, The Big Cheeses mostly wanted an excuse to get rid of me." Bat-Mite replied.

"So I see..." Superman replied.

"So anyway, I figured stopping a major-league villain would attract the attention of a superhero team." Bat-Mite replied.

"Well, it did, actually..." Superman said. "Not just any superhero team though. The Justice League."

"Seriously? AWESOME!" Bat-Mite grinned. "Am I being recruited?"

"Well, I think you should meet the team first, and we'll decide," Superman replied. "Um, you fly, right?" He then asked before going to show him.

"Course I can! I teleport, too!" Bat-Mite replied, floating into the air.

"Well, come with me, I'll show you the others." Superman said as he soon flew in the air to take him to the famed Justice League.

"Oh-kay!" Bat-Mite replied, following behind.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived at the Justice League HQ. Superman landed on his feet and walked inside with Bat-Mite to go in to meet the others who were there.

"Not bad, not bad..." Bat-Mite commented on the surroundings.

"You do seem a bit young to be in the field of superheroing, but I guess I shouldn't judge you on that." Superman said to him.

"Eh, I consider myself to be wise beyond my years." Bat-Mite replied as they entered the meeting hall.

"The others should be along, some are probably doing solo training, but I think it would be good if we all met up to meet you." Superman said to Bat-Mite along the way.

"Good thinking!" Bat-Mite replied, snapping his fingers and teleporting everyone else into the meeting hall. The team consisted of Batman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, The Flash, Weather Wizard, and Nightwing.

"Uh... That works." Superman chuckled.

The others looked around in surprise and concern.

"What the heck just happened?!" Wonder Woman asked.

"Salutations, Justice League!" Bat-Mite introduced. "Pleasure to meet you all!"

"What's this...?" Wonder Woman muttered.

"Everybody, this is Bat-Mite," Superman introduced. "He seems like hero material, so I invited him over."

"Yeah, I'm being recruited!" Bat-Mite added.

"We do have other teenagers on board..." Superman said. "Speaking of which, where are they right now?" he then asked.

"I'm pretty sure Sayia Man is working out and Lady Gothika might be reading." Batman told the Man of Steel.

"Cool! I'd be glad to meet 'em!" Bat-Mite replied before teleporting them both to the meeting room.

"Wait, don't-" Batman tried to warn him, but it was too late.

Sayia Man seemed to be holding a barbell and looked around. "What the heck?!" he then complained.

"Sayia Man, I told you to stay out of my room." Lady Gothika said as she read a book.

Bat-Mite's eyes widened at the sight of LG. "Ah, such a delight to meet you, liebchen!" he beamed.

Gothika looked over and looked annoyed. " **SAYIA MAN!** "

"I didn't do it! Honest!" Sayia Man told her.

"Eh? No, your friend had nothing to do with this," Bat-Mite quickly explained. "I am a new recruit for the team! My apologies, Super-Powered Boy."

"Uh, it's okay, but could I get a warning next time?" Sayia Man smiled bashfully. "I was doing some of my workouts."

"Bat-Mite, this is my foster son, Sayia Man, and that's Lady Gothika, she works with Batman." Superman told Bat-Mite.

"Ah, nice to meet you both!" Bat-Mite replied, before gazing at LG. "Especially you."

"Give me a break." Lady Gothika murmured.

"Y'know, I do believe I'm going to like it here!" Bat-Mite added.

Lady Gothika gave him a slight gaze before looking back into her book like she wasn't interested in him.

"Sorry about her, she's not very social." Sayia Man smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, I get that," Bat-Mite shrugged. "But I'm nothing if not persistent!"

Lady Gothika rolled her eyes to that.

"Sayia Man." Sayia Man smiled, saying his name and holding out his hand, shaking Bat-Mite's hand, showing he was very strong.

"Nice to meet'cha." Bat-Mite replied.

"So, is he gonna be one of us then?" Sayia Man asked Superman.

"It would appear so." Superman replied.

"Please excuse me while I go find a container for my joy." Lady Gothika replied, skimming through her book.

Bat-Mite snickered. "I get it, she's the sarcastic one, right?" he asked. "Great! We could use a laugh or two on this team!"

Lady Gothika rolled her eyes, but kept looking at her book.

"She's an interesting case." Sayia Man said, almost like a detective.

"I gotta feeling we're all gonna get along swimmingly." Bat-Mite replied confidently.

"By any chance, can you go into a river filled with sharks?" Lady Gothika replied.

"Gothika..." Batman drawled to her.

"Sharks! River! Swimmingly!" Bat-Mite guffawed. "Ah, you are just... Amazing." he wiped a mirthful tear from his eye.

Lady Gothika rolled her eyes and soon got up and left, still looking through her book.

"Are you out?" Batman asked.

"Please." Lady Gothika begged as she kept reading while walking, knowing her way around due to being here so long that she never had to worry about bumping into walls or someone.

"Well... I been looking for a chance to make a name for myself; I am SO in!" Bat-Mite decided.

"Welcome to the team!" Sayia Man beamed.

"Sayia Man...?" Superman replied.

"Oh, uh, heh..." Sayia Man smiled sheepishly. "You're in charge, not me."

"What do you all think?" Superman asked the other heroes.

"Well... It sounds like an interesting offer..." Batman said.

Bat-Mite looked on, awaiting their response.

"I don't know, honestly, we just met this kid." Wonder Woman shrugged.

"Aw, c'mon! At least gimme a chance to prove my worth!" Bat-Mite asked. "I can handle it! I promise, I'll do my BEST to complete the task!"

The team members glanced at each other, then turned back to Bat-Mite.

"Well...?" he asked curiously.

"I guess it's fine as long as you try." Wonder Woman said.

"Why not?" Sayia Man smiled. "You let me and LG in."

"Alright!" Bat-Mite cheered. "I swear I won't let'cha down!"

Sayia Man smiled with excitement to have a new member.

"Alright, what's on the roster today? What're we doin' first?" Bat-Mite asked eagerly.

"Well, I was going to stop Lex Luthor, but you beat me to it." Superman smirked.

"Aww..." Sayia Man pouted. "Why didn't ya tell me?"

"You have to practice, but don't worry, you'll get there." Superman told him.

"Ah, he wasn't so tough." Bat-Mite replied.

"Well, like the younger ones, you'll have to go through training first." Superman told Bat-Mite.

"Okay!" Bat-Mite nodded, saluted.

"Sayia Man, would you mind showing Bat-Mite around while we talk?" Superman asked.

"Okay!" Sayia Man replied. "Come with me, Bat-Mite."

"Roger-dodger, man!" Bat-Mite replied, following him.

Sayia Man then let Bat-Mite follow him out of the hall while Superman and the older superheroes talked about including him.


	2. Chapter 2

And so, a month passed. It seemed to be an ordinary day.

"You gonna behave for Bat-Mite?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"No promises, Pony Boy," Cherry smirked. "Only 'cuz Batman says so, not you."

Suddenly, Bat-Mite appeared out of nowhere. "Morning, guys... I figure I can tell ya my alter-ego name now."

"Well, by all means," Atticus smiled. "Right, Cherry?"

Cherry glanced at him.

"RIGHT, CHERRY?!" Atticus repeated through his teeth.

"Eh." Cherry shrugged.

Bat-Mite sighed. "Alright... It's Lionel Schwartz. And THIS is my civilian form. What you're about to see might shock and horrify you." And he began to strain as sweat ran down his face, and he began to glow. When the glowing stopped, he now looked like a normal teenager, clad in a gray shirt and black jeans.

"Hm... Interesting look..." Atticus commented. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Lionel. I'm Atticus Fudo."

"Cool meeting ya, Fudo." Lionel grinned.

"And this is my best friend and honorary sister," Atticus smiled, putting his arm around Cherry. "Cherry Butler."

Cherry rolled her eyes. "What did I say about touching me?"

"Hmm... Nice to meet'cha, Cherry," Lionel beamed. "I know you hate me for some reason that I'm not aware of, but I hope to be your ally today. Because you know what they say, the enemy of my enemy is my FRIEND!"

Cherry just narrowed her eyes.

"Thank you, Lionel." Atticus prompted his best friend.

"Thank you, Lionel." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"You're welcome." Lionel replied calmly.

Atticus put his hand to his ear and ran off.

"Yaugh!" Cherry yelped, about to fall over since he suddenly dashed from her side and was gone in a literal flash, but not like The Flash.

"WHOA! What was _that_ about?" Lionel asked, confused as all heck.

"He must've heard something..." Cherry muttered, leaning against the wall.

"I guess..." Lionel replied. "Look... I know you'd like nothing more than to crush my head with a steamroller, but I am willing to be your friend, regardless of how long it takes."

"That might be when pigs fly." Cherry muttered.

"A little cliche, but alright," Lionel replied before conjuring a flying winged pig. "Like I said, I'm nothing if not persistent."

Cherry rolled her eyes to that.

"I'm not sure what that was, but something supernatural is happening." Atticus told them, though mostly to Cherry.

"Atticus, magic doesn't exist in this world." Cherry told him, cynically.

"Well, whatever it is, let's GO!" Lionel decided. "Waitaminute... What about Zatanna? She's magic!"

Cherry let out an annoyed grunt from that.

"Oh, never mind; let's just GO!" Lionel shrugged before he transformed back into Bat-Mite.

Cherry soon went to a dark corner and held out her arms as something dark soon hit her and she became Lady Gothika. Atticus stepped out, then ripped open his shirt to show his Sayia Man outfit underneath.

"Sweet transformations!" Bat-Mite grinned.

"I suppose we better go," LG said. "Sayia, what kind of supernatural force is it?"

"I don't wanna scare you." Sayia Man replied.

"Please, when have I ever gotten scared?" LG rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, Bat-Mite twitched. "It feels... Demonic... Corrupt... Like a corporate executive, but worse!"

LG looked to him before looking to Sayia Man.

"Well, it IS demonic and heartless." Sayia Man admitted.

"Exactly! All the more reason to sniff it out and stop it!" Bat-Mite replied. "Justice League, **ACTION!** "

"Are you sure about him?" LG muttered to Sayia Man.

"Hey, Superman accepted him." Sayia Man defended.

"Yeah, you too." LG then smirked to that before they went to work for the day.

And so the mission began.

"Cherry." A voice called.

LG turned around to see Nightwing.

"Be careful." Nightwing told her.

"Aw, thanks, Dickie~" LG smirked like an annoying younger sister.

"Wow..." Bat-Mite commented, astonished by LG's sudden attitude change.

* * *

They soon went to meet uptown.

"Something is wrong... Very... Very wrong..." Sayia Man told them.

"Oh, you mean like the Legion of Doom trying to kick our asses?" LG shrugged.

"So we've noticed..." Bat-Mite commented. "It's gonna be fun kicking all _their_ asses instead of just ONE!"

"No, it's not that..." Sayia Man replied. "That evil feeling..."

"Oh, please," LG rolled her eyes with a smirk. "Don't tell me you're scared~"

"Gothy, you would be scared too if you met a demon!" Sayia Man told her.

"Psh," LG rolled her eyes. "I say bring it on!"

"You're gonna regret that..." Sayia Man sighed. "You always talk with your foot in your mouth."

"Love that enthusiasm, liebchen!" Bat-Mite replied. "Gonna need that when we're kicking butts!"

"Quit calling me that~..." LG whined.

They soon heard stomping and looked up.

"Is that your demon?" LG asked.

"I think it's another Luthor bot..." Sayia Man muttered to her.

"Oh, goody." LG rolled her eyes.

"Oh, goody is RIGHT!" Bat-Mite grinned. "More crappy toys to break!"

The Legion of Doom soon all came out.

"Three little children all by themselves..." Lex drawled.

"Yo, Lex! Remember me?" Bat-Mite smirked.

"Oh, great, it's _you_..." Lex muttered.

* * *

Eventually, the others of the Justice League came to help out while Sayia Man and Lady Gothika began to fight the big battle, though Sayia Man tried to shake the feeling he had. Bat-Mite cracked his knuckles and got to work ripping wires and messing with Lex's battle suit. Wonder Woman brought out her rope as she looked around, not aware that a pair of yellow eyes were following her every move before pouncing on her like a jungle cat.

"Cheetah alert!" Bat-Mite shouted, ripping the last wires free.

"Tattletale!" Cheetah hissed as she came down.

Wonder Woman glared and began to fight against Cheetah.

"Okay... What can I do to help...?" Bat-Mit wondered as he made Lex's battle suit dance like a puppet.

"WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM?!" Lex yelled at Bat-Mite. "YOU'RE WORSE THAN SUPERMAN!"

"I would, but I can't," Bat-Mite replied. "I got exiled, Cueball! Now zip it or else I crush that tin can of yours with you inside it!"

"I'll _CRUSH_ YOU!" Lex threatened, putting his robot foot over top of him.

Bat-Mite's eyes flashed red. "Ah-ah-ah!" he chided, clenching his hand near shut, and the mech suit began to crumple in on itself. "You heard me, Luthor! I got powers you and your so-called brilliant brain couldn't BEGIN to comprehend!"

Lex glowered. Sayia Man soon rushed over to go and help Bat-Mite until he saw what was happening.

"You have the gall to order _me_ around?!" Bat-Mite snapped. "I have the power to crush you like the insignificant slug that you **ARE!** "

"Huh." Sayia Man smiled to his foster father's enemy being tormented like this.

"But it's more fun to do _this_." Bat-Mite added before making Lex punch himself in the face multiple times.

"Hey, lemme have a turn~" Sayia Man told Bat-Mite.

"Hmm... Alright, buddy," Bat-Mite replied. "It's really quite therapeutic!"

Sayia Man soon stepped in.

"Great, the Super Brat." Lex complained.

Sayia Man soon took a turn with punching Lex, mostly from being raised by Superman these days in The Hall of Justice.

"Alright, that's Luthor taken care of," Bat-Mite smirked darkly. "He messed with the bull, he got the horns."

"Yeah!" Sayia Man beamed.

"Go back to where I came from?" Bat-Mite snapped, angry. "I CAN'T! I'M EXILED! All I wanted was to help... But did they appreciate that? **NOOO!** " he ranted.

"Okay, chill out." Sayia Man told Bat-Mite.

"So big whoop! My home dimension was lame anyway!" Bat-Mite growled. "They wanted an excuse to get rid of me, so they just dumped me on this rock in the hopes I would **DIE!** "

"Okay, Bat-Mite..." Sayia Man smiled nervously. "It's all right."

"It is _not_ alright!" Bat-Mite continued, tears beginning to run down his face. "I was an outcast in my own home! I was considered a freak... A mistake... By my own KIND...!" he dropped to his knees and cried freely.

"At least you had a home..." Sayia Man mumbled a little.

"Well... It sucked anyway..." Bat-Mite sighed, before regaining his composure. "Anyways... I'm alright, and I'm already gonna prove those idiots wrong. I'm no pest, I'm a pal!"

"Yeah..." Sayia Man said softly as he looked down, now thinking about his own family.

"But let's not focus on the bad!" Bat-Mite replied, giving him a hug. "Cheer up, hombré! We beat the bad guys... But wait, where's Mister Twister?"

"Erm... Mister Twister?" Sayia Man replied.

"Yeah! We were fighting a bunch of bad guys! Luthor, Toymaster, Cheetah, Solomon Grundy, and Flash was fighting...OH! It was Weather Wizard! I always get those two mixed up!" Bat-Mite explained.

"Oh, him," Sayia Man replied. "Hmm... I'm not sure, let's regroup."

They then met up with the others after battling the Legion of Doom.

"Alright, team; we really knocked it outta the park today!" Bat-Mite grinned. "Killer job, everyone!"

"I still have a bad feeling." Sayia Man said.

"Clearly you ate something funny," LG told him. "Listen to me, there are NO demons, there is NO weird magic, and there are NO cats in America."

Bat-Mite chuckled. "Wrong, wrong, and oh-so-unbelievably wrong."

LG looked over. "Did he just say I was wrong?"

"Yes?" Sayia Man muttered.

"YAAAAUGH!" LG soon charged towards Bat-Mite.

But Bat-Mite just used his magic to freeze her in mid-run. "Hey, calm down! Everyone's wrong sometime! Nothing to get so worked up over..."

"If I ask 'Am I right?', it's a rhetorical question because I'm _always_ right!" LG glared, trying to break free.

"Somebody's egotistical..." Bat-Mite replied. "If there's no magic, how am I doing this?"

"You're from a different dimension." LG replied.

"He's not wrong, buddy..." Sayia Man whispered behind his hand with a nervous smirk.

"Eh, sure, but what about Zatanna?" Bat-Mite soon asked LG.

LG narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, gee... I can't defend ya there, Gothy." Sayia Man said to his best friend.

"Hey, I'm sorry." Bat-Mite replied, before unfreezing LG.

LG soon fell flat on the ground. Sayia Man was about to help her up, but she stood straight up in annoyance.

"I'll go look for Wiz." The Flash said before speeding away.

"You do that..." LG muttered.

"Waitaminute... Isn't someone on crowd control?" asked Bat-Mite.

Sayia Man nudged his best friend.

"I don't wanna check on him..." Cherry grumbled. "He's such a... Brat!"

"That's one thing we agree on," Bat-Mite replied. "As bad as I can be, he's _much_ worse! At least I _try_ to be nice!"

"At least check on him." Sayia Man said.

"Fine!" LG rolled her eyes and she brought out her communicator. "Yo, kid!"

 ** _'I have a name, you know.'_ **Damian's voice replied.

"Yeah, and as far as I care, your name is mud!" Bat-Mite snapped. "How is it with crowd control?"

 ** _'I have a more efficient way to keep them safe, guys.'_ **Damien replied.

"Do not divert from the plan!" Bat-Mite growled.

"Freakin' idiot." LG muttered to herself.

 ** _'I don't have to listen to you; you're not my father!'_ **Damian told Bat-Mite.

"And I thank the lord for THAT!" Bat-Mite snapped.

 ** _'I don't see what makes you guys so special and why I can't help!'_ **Damian whined.

"You are helping..." LG rolled her eyes. "By staying out of my way."

"Because we're not whiny little turd monkeys like you!" Bat-Mite snapped.

 ** _"Oh, just shut up and make out with her already,"_** Damian snapped. **_"You_ CLEARLY _like her."_**

At this, Bat-Mite's face went red with embarrassment.

"If I wanted immaturity and cheesy jokes, I'd binge watch That 70's Show," LG glared. "Just stay where you are, and don't get involved!'

' ** _Just try and stop me, GIRLY GIRL!'_ **Damian retorted before signing off.

"Man, that boy gets me bunched up." LG growled, trying not to crush the communicator.

"You're not the only one!" Bat-Mite replied. "You might not like me or want me here, but I'm stuck here anyways, so I had no choice in the matter. Plus, we both can't stand him."

"Uh... What're you saying?" LG asked.

"Oh, my gosh, is he gonna ask her out?" Sayia Man muttered to himself.

"I'm saying that the little scum-sucker is right... I _do_ like you." Bat-Mite sighed.

"I was wondering how long it'd take you to admit that." Sayia Man commented.

"YOU _KNEW_ ABOUT THIS?!" LG spun to her best friend.

Bat-Mite sighed, his face turning red. "I get nervous around cute girls... So I play it off with humor..."

"Oh... I'm not cute..." LG replied. "I'm... Plain..."

"No, you are cute..." Bat-Mite continued. "At least, the cutest girl I've ever seen..."

LG glanced to him and looked away, not too sure.

"I mean it..." Bat-Mite replied.

"I have to take his word for it." Sayia Man said.

"WHAT!" LG glared.

"You know you're like a sister to me, I could never like you any other way." Sayia Man replied.

"Yeah..." LG smirked then.

"Why else would I tell you about my civilian identity? It's because I trust you!" Bat-Mite explained.

LG looked to Sayia Man, almost for back-up, but he just shrugged at her while trying to shake his weird feeling.

"I understand you're having trouble processing this... We'll talk afterwards." Bat-Mite decided, glancing up at the jet Damian was piloting towards Weather Wizard.

"Don't tell me." LG muttered, not wanting to look up.

"Damian took the jet." Sayia Man said.

"He tells me anyway." LG grumbled then.

"And Weather Wizard looks weird... Like he has blood red skin, four eyes, and he's floating in the air," Bat-Mite described. "And he's right in Damian's path!"

"Gothika, it's a-" Sayia Man said.

"No, no, and NO!" LG cut him off.

"What it _is_ is a very big problem!" Bat-Mite concluded.

"It's just an allergic reaction." LG shrugged.

"GOTHY!" Sayia Man called out to her.

"Okay, something weird's going on, but I don't know what, but it isn't demons!" LG replied.

"But what about that dream you had last month?" Sayia Man frowned.

"Guys? Cut the bickering! **LOOK!** " Bat-Mite pointed as Damian flew the jet head-on into Weather Wizard with a KABOOM!

"We'll talk about this later, you better hope no one is hurt." Sayia Man told LG before running off.

Weather Wizard soon began to fall through the air after the explosion and Wonder Woman tossed her lasso and caught a hold of him.

"Stand down!" Wonder Woman commanded. "The lasso compels you to obey my command!"

Weather Wizard struggled, and suddenly the dark energy drained from his body, returning him to normal.

LG shook a chill from that. "That was not normal..." she muttered.

"What happened?" Weather Wizard groaned once he sat on the ground with the others.

"He doesn't know," Superman muttered before looking to LG, Bat-Mite, and Sayia Man. "Are you all alright?"

"Goth's in denial." Sayia Man replied.

Bat-Mite glared. "Not now. We're alright. But Leroy Jenkins up there decided NOT TO FOLLOW the plan."

* * *

Damian soon landed by parachute. "I thought that would knock the fight out of him."

Batman gave him a firm look.

"What? We got him, didn't we?" Damian replied.

"What we have is an empty shell with no answers," Batman told him. "If you had followed orders and done what you're told, we'd know more."

Bat-Mite snickered. "Talk about cathartic. The little snot is getting chewed out!"

"Come on, cut him some slack," Superman replied. "At least he was trying to-"

"Yes...?" LG gave him a small glance.

"Uh... Not that I disagree..." Superman said.

"Yeah, thought so," Bat-Mite smirked. "I guess it IS a good day after all!"

"You buried me in a worthless position to keep me out of the away." Damian glared.

"And the sun is YELLOW! And the grass is GREEN! And the sky is BLUE!" LG retorted in intense deadpan.

"At least I solved the problem instead of just standing like a dumb post with my boyfriend!" Damian glared.

Bat-Mite growled. "You wanna make something of it, reject? You mess with her, you mess with ME!"

"Oh, bring it on!" Damian challenged.

"This isn't about you," Batman told Damian. "It's about teamwork."

"Yeah; you're part of a crew, and we're stuck with you." Bat-Mite replied.

"All I see is a lot of ineffectual grandstanding," Damian glared. "Which is why I prefer to work alone."

"And my dad thinks I'm difficult." Cyborg scoffed to that.

"Let's send him back." LG smirked.

"Gothika..." Batman said to her, almost sharply.

"She has a point, have you ever considered boarding school?" The Flash suggested.

Bat-Mite glanced at LG with a smile. "Y'know, I genuinely feel like we could be great friends. I've never met somebody whom I agreed with so much!"

"Eh, I'm in a good mood when I have to compare you two together." LG shrugged to that.

"I can live with that!" Bat-Mite replied.

LG glanced away to the fourth wall before glaring like Slappy Squirrel. "Don't tell him, he'll crack!"

"I suppose a leave won't be so heinous." Batman said about Damian.

LG zipped off and came back with Damian's stuff all packed up. "Hate to see ya go, kid, but it's for the best," she said. "We'll probably see you at Christmas, maybe in a few years or so... Don't forget to write, but I might use the envelope to wipe my own-"

"And you three will be going _with_ him." Batman added.

Bat-Mite's jaw hit the ground. "WHAT?!"

"Whoa... Time out! I didn't sign up for this!" LG replied.

"Uh... Should we?" Sayia Man asked Superman.

"I think you ought to since Batman said so." Superman suggested.

"Uh... We need to discuss this... We'll be right back." Sayia Man smiled nervously before dashing away.

* * *

Atticus, Cherry, and Lionel soon met up in a circle together like in That 70's Show to talk about this, going back and forth.

"I can't go anywhere with that twerp!" Cherry complained. "I'll claw my own eyes out before we even get to where we have to go!"

"Hey, same here!" Lionel replied. "I'd sooner toss him off a cliff!"

"Guys, we have to work together to get through this." Atticus replied.

"Oh, that is so like you," Cherry rolled her eyes. "I'd literally rather do anything else than be stuck with that little 'Catch You Next Tuesday'."

"I get what that means," Lionel chuckled. "But I agree. That little stinkbug is insufferable!"

"Well, it could always be worse." Atticus shrugged.

"Getting turned into animals for 100 years... Being forced to fight against our wills... BEING SENT TO THE FREAKIN' OCEAN?!" Cherry replied.

"Okay, yeah, those times sucked, but we'll survive..." Atticus replied. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

Lionel sighed. "Fine. But if this blows, I blame you."

"Yeah, Atticus ruins everything." Cherry added.

Atticus narrowed his eyes with a pout to that.

"Alright, that's another agreement," Lionel replied. "And... BREAK!"

"Uh, I have one last question." Atticus said.

"What?" Cherry asked.

" _Why_ are we spinning?" Atticus asked.

"Am I the only one who watches That 70's Show?" Cherry deadpanned.

"No, you're not," Lionel replied. "I watched a few episodes last month."

"Up high." Cherry held her hand out high, allowing him to high-five her on that.

"You got it!" Lionel replied, high-fiving her.

"Come on, you guys, we might as well get this over with." Atticus suggested, standing up and looking around. "Uh... Which way do I go...?"

Cherry and Lionel pointed random directions to mess with him.

"Congratulations, you're both 12." Atticus deadpanned before leaving.

"Ah, that's fun." Lionel grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

A little while later, they were all in the Batmobile as Nightwing drove them to their destination.

"I could've driven myself." Damian muttered.

"I'd drive, but you'd be off a cliff," LG smirked. "Sweet sacrifice..."

"You're lucky to be allowed within 10 feet of a steering wheel." Nightwing said to Damian as he drove them faster.

Lionel snickered. "Yeah! We might put our lives in danger regularly, but we're not stupid!"

Damian just snorted to that. "So, this is my punishment?" he soon asked. "Enduring a bunch of school children?"

"This is not punishment," Nightwing replied. "Hopefully, you'll learn to be part of a team, and they're not children, they're teenagers."

"Worse." Damian sulked.

"Ah, button your beak!" Bat-Mite retorted.

"Why don't you _make_ me?" Damian glowered. "Unless you're too busy sucking face with your girlfriend."

"Oh, I see what this is..." LG smirked. "You're scared~..."

"What?! No, I'm not!" Damian glared at her.

"Yeah! The little bird is a big scaredy-cat!" Bat-Mite laughed.

"I am NOT!" Damian glared. "I'm not afraid of anything. Teammates are a liability."

"Really?" Nightwing smirked. "Then what are we to you?"

"A bunch of unavoidable irritations." Damian glared.

"Well, funny, cuz that's what we think of _YOU_!" Bat-Mite retorted. "Besides, who'd wanna be _your_ girlfriend? You're angry, impetuous, bitter and rude!"

"Bat-Mite..." Nightwing scolded a bit.

"What? It's true! He's got more chance of dying alone!" Bat-Mite defended. "Oh, hey, we're here!"

Damian glanced at Bat-Mite for that before looking over to see a T-shaped tower which only meant one thing.

"This'll be quite the adventure." Sayia Man smiled.

"Hell, yeah!" Bat-Mite smiled back.

They soon stopped.

LG was about to get up, only for Sayia Man to grab her by her cape for a moment. "Best behavior?" he then reminded.

"Whatever." LG rolled her eyes to him.

"Alright, let's GO!" Bat-Mite exclaimed.

Bat-Mite was the first out. "Man, this is gonna be AWESOME!" He commented.

They soon came out of the car and went to the Titans Tower to go up close.

"Titans Tower?" Bat-Mite asked curiously. "This is getting interesting..."

"It'll get even more interesting once we go inside," Nightwing said. "LG, I think there's someone in there you'll get along very well with."

"Hm." LG replied with a small hum as they came inside.

"Another one? Oh-kay!" Bat-Mite remarked.

* * *

Outside the door were four figures who didn't appear to be human.

"Try not to behead anyone." Nightwing smirked to Damian and he came to one of the girls.

"Nightwing." The girl smiled.

"Starfire." Nightwing smiled back, taking her hand.

Bat-Mite smirked. "I take it she's a friend of yours...?" he asked.

"You could say that." Nightwing replied.

"It's been awhile..." Starfire said to Nightwing.

"I know. You're looking good," Nightwing smiled to her. "This is Damian, Lady Gothika, Sayia Man, and Bat-Mite."

"How's it hangin'?" Bat-Mite waved.

"Welcome," Starfire smiled. "Welcome, all of you."

"Thanks." Sayia Man smiled back.

"I'm sure three of us will have a great time here," Bat-Mite smiled. He then whispered. "Except for the bratty one." he thumb pointed at Damian.

"He's also The New Robin." Nightwing told Starfire.

"I'll be in my room." Damian narrowed his eyes as he left.

"The Robin legacy is in BIG trouble." Bat-Mite retorted with a smirk.

Damian soon walked off, seeming to avoid the others like he was better than them.

"That is one creepy mocoso." One of the boys commented.

LG glanced to Sayia Man.

"That means 'brat'." Sayia Man told her.

"Thought so." LG replied.

"Wow, more hombrés!" Bat-Mite smirked. "Put 'er there!"

"Hi, there," The boy smiled to Bat-Mite, shaking his hand. "I'm the Blue Beetle."

"Coool!" Bat-Mite beamed.

"Sup?" The green boy smiled. "I'm Beast Boy."

"Whoa, lean, and green!" Bat-Mite smirked. "Cool meeting ya!"

"Well, at least he has a new friend..." The dark and gloomy girl said.

"They were made for each other." LG replied to her.

"And YOU are...?" Bat-Mite asked.

"They call me Raven." The dark and gloomy girl replied.

"Oh! Nice to meet'cha!" Bat-Mite grinned, shaking her hand.

Raven slightly flinched from that, but accepted it.

"And as you might have known from Nightwing, my name is Starfire." Starfire said to Bat-Mite.

"Ah, nice to meet you." Bat-Mite grinned, shaking her hand.

"Likewise." Starfire smiled to him.

* * *

They were soon all given temporary rooms and came inside to unpack. Cherry soon took out her private dream journal, remembering the entries marked for last month and sighed as she had dreamt about demons lately, even if she didn't know what they had meant. Then there was a knock at her door. It was Lionel.

"You know how I said, 'we can discuss it later' during the city fight?" he asked, his face red with embarrassment. "Well... It's basically later now..."

"Fine... What do you want...?" Cherry asked as she held her dream journal close.

"Well... About liking you..." Lionel replied. "Sorry for any awkwardness I might've incited..."

"Hm..." Cherry just hummed while putting her stuff away.

"Anyway... That whole incident with Weather Wizard was kinda bonkers... With that crazy bad energy seeping out of him..." Lionel continued.

"Yeah... It was..." Cherry said before mumbling. "Like something from my dreams..."

"Whoa... Cryptic..." Lionel shivered. "Guess we'll hafta meet up later in the training hall... I'd say now, but Mr. Grumpy has holed up in there and is totally hogging it."

"Why am I not surprised?" Cherry replied with an eye roll. "That kid's worse than having a Cousin Oliver."

"Yeah, but at least Robbie Rist was able to rise above it." Lionel replied.

"Hm..." Cherry still hummed while unpacking her things, then took out a framed picture before sighing and hugging it as she put it on the stand next to the bed she would be sleeping in.

The picture was of a married couple who looked quite happy and friendly.

"Hm... Who's that?" Lionel asked.

"Those are my parents." Cherry said to him.

"Oh... They seem like nice people." Lionel commented.

"Yeah, I guess..." Cherry replied. "That's what people always say..."

She soon thought about her parents smiling to her and cheering for her all the way from home.

 ** _'Cher Bear, we love you and always will, you're gonna wow them in this town and make a name for yourself!'_** The couple beamed.

Cherry then blinked at that with a small smile. "They always know how to make me feel successful."

Lionel smiled: not smirked, smiled. "You're plenty lucky to have someone in your life who does that for ya."

"Yeah, that's what Atticus says too..." Cherry said softly for her best friend with a hint of empathy.

"Well, you two are pretty cool." Lionel replied.

"Well, I've known him for a long time." Cherry said while setting out her things.

"So I see." Lionel replied.

"He always saw my parents as his own parents." Cherry said as she then sat on the bed to test it out, hoping it was comfortable enough.

"Well... About the whole date thing..." Lionel blushed.

"Yeah?" Cherry replied as she looked at him.

"How's...Thursday for you?" Lionel asked. "I don't have anything planned that day..."

"Hmm..." Cherry said before taking out a daily planner. "Well, Thursday's an interesting day of the week for me most of the time anyway..."

"Cool..." Lionel replied.

Atticus soon came in, staring at the floor.

"What's up, Pony Boy?" Cherry asked.

Atticus looked to her and looked down. "I feel worried about Superman."

"Is this 'cuz of that incident with Weather Wizard?" asked Lionel.

Atticus slowly nodded out of fear and sadness.

"Hey, buddy...it's cool," Lionel replied. "We'll figure this thing out and Supes is gonna be a-okay. I swear."

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Yeah! Whoever this jerk is behind all this, he's gonna regret messin' with US!" Lionel added triumphantly.

"Yeah... I guess..." Atticus replied. "Boy, I could go for some beatin' up." he then smirked, punching the air like a video game character in Street Fighter or Mortal Kombat.

"Alright! Whaddya say we all head down to the training room and kick some simulated butts?" Lionel asked.

"Yeah!" Atticus beamed. "Uh, you wanna come, Cherry?"

"I'll be along in a minute." Cherry replied.

"Cool! We'll wait up for ya!" Lionel replied. "That is, if Damien the dweeb doesn't trash it first..."

"Oh, what I wouldn't give to send him flying into space." Atticus glared at first.

"Waitaminute... We all despise Damian!" Lionel replied. "I think we could be awesome friends!"

"Friendship is Magic." Atticus smiled.

"Atticus is cheesy." Cherry smirked.

Atticus gave her a look while she just smirked at him.

"Strength is power!" Lionel replied. "And pizza is tasty!"

"Oh, jeez..." Cherry muttered.

Atticus patted her on the head before going off.

"See ya there!" Lionel nodded, before going out to wait.

Cherry soon looked around the room to get settled in. "Batman, you owe me for this..." she then muttered because of Damian.

* * *

And so...

"About time you guys showed up." Damian mocked the trio.

"We ain't gotta show up when you want it, simulation-hog." Bat-Mite snapped.

"Yeah, give someone else a chance." Sayia Man replied.

"Damian, it's time to let others have their turn." Starfire firmly told the boy.

Damian huffed as he came to use his swords against the enemies who surrounded him.

"Oh, I wonder what this button does?" Sayia Man smirked before pressing it which made the machines power down.

"Oh, gee, did we push that button?" Bat-Mite aaked coyly. "Looks like our fingers slipped!"

Damian soon tossed at Batterang at them, but LG caught it with a straight face.

"What the Hell?!" Blue Beetle glared.

"Hmph... I heard your tech was fast," Damian replied before smirking. "I wanted to see how fast."

"You got guts, brat," Bat-Mite snapped. "But when ya mess with my amigos, you mess with ME! And Lex Loser learned that the HARD way!"

LG hid a small snort. "Lex Loser."

"Thank you, at least someone appreciates good comedy here." Bat-Mite smiled.

LG looked to him and then turned away with shut eyes, almost like in a snubbing fashion.

"Don't mess with us, little man." Blue Beetle warned Damian as he brought out his sword.

"All right," Starfire said as she flew down between the two. "I can see that we are getting off on the wrong foot. Damian, this is a team effort. We need to be willing to accommodate others."

"Face it, Star. He's incorrigible!" Bat-Mite replied.

"Nightwing said you were a princess..." Damian muttered, putting his sword away. "Exiled, no doubt."

"Technically, it was a coup," Starfire defended. "And like it or not, I am the leader of this group."

"As I see it, you're an alien with nowhere else to go." Damian spat out.

"Watch your mouth, arrogant brat!" Bat-Mite retorted. "You would be wise to lose your flippant ways."

"You don't even belong here." Damian glared at him.

"But then again, this is Damian we're talkin' about!" Bat-Mite ranted. "He wouldn't know wise if it bit him in the tailpipe!"

Damian growled to all of them.

"And I don't belong here? Big whoop, at least I'm smart enough to know when to shut up," Bat-Mite retorted. "You're a kid, yet you act like you're 32. But what else could be expected from a genetically made CLONE?!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Damian roared.

"I don't hafta! You heard me... **CLOOOOOOOONE!** " Bat-Mite yelled.

Damian soon tackled Bat-Mite down to the floor.

"Damian! Bat-Mite! Stop!" Starfire cried out.

But Bat-Mite just grabbed Damian and threw him into the wall. Damian glared from that and he soon got back up and ran towards Bat-Mite with his sword. LG soon stood in the way with her arms spread out and glared back to Damian, coming between the two.

"Go ahead, try and slice me!" Bat-Mite snapped. "I'll just pull myself together and KILL YOU! AND NOBODY'S GONNA CARE, YOU LITTLE SHIT!"

"Why, you-" Damian glared.

" **STOP!** " Starfire cried out.

"NO! He _needs_ to hear this! You think you can get away with being such an arrogant little bastard? If Ra's al-Tool hadn't ordered his daughter to take some of Batman's DNA, you wouldn't even exist!" Bat-Mite growled. "You can either learn some humility, or you can get out and rot on the streets, cuz that attitude won't fly here!"

"Take it back," Damian glared at Bat-Mite. "At least I wasn't kicked out of my home because I annoyed everybody!"

"Is that not what just happened?" LG muttered to herself.

"That's it, brat! You're DEAD!" Bat-Mite snarled, turning into a huge, monstrous form.

"Please stop this madness." Raven droned.

Bat-Mite raised his claw... But then turned back to his normal form. "She's right... The whole purpose of this trip is to become better at working as a team. What's killing the little bastard gonna accomplish except for several hours of joy?" he realized.

"I'm sorry he's such a pain though." Raven said.

"Not your fault, Raven, he was just born on the wrong side of the bed." LG replied.

Bat-Mite smirked. "More like grown on the wrong side."

"Can I trust you guys not to fight?" Starfire asked.

"Well, us, sure, but Damian? I dunno." Sayia Man said to the alien princess.

"Alright, Star... I'll try not to fight anymore..." Bat-Mite replied.

"I don't like violence in the Tower against each other." Starfire nodded to them.

Bat-Mite sighed. "Fine. I swear not to fight any of my teammates and friends... And Damian."

"Very good." Starfire replied.

"Better than not at all, right?" Sayia Man asked.

"I guess so." Starfire said to him.

"Oh-kay then!" Bat-Mite replied. "What now?"

"Well, your little friend here needs to learn to show some respect." Blue Beetle replied with a gaze upon Damian.

"Believe me, Beetle Borg, he is no friend of mine," Bat Mite replied. "With friends like _him_ , who requires enemies?"

"I suppose that's a fair point." Blue Beetle replied.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night, LG, Sayia Man, and Bat-Mite learned that Damian had been hacking the Titans files for info on Raven.

"Snooping as usual, I see?" Bat-Mite smirked.

"Mm-hmm." LG replied.

"I dunno about you guys, but I am feelin' amped for Thursday! Cuz it's tomorrow~!" Bat-Mite grinned. "Besides, I can mock Damian for getting busted later!"

"Uh... Thursday?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, cuz I have something special planned!" Bat-Mite grinned, gleefully skipping down the hallway.

"Did he eat some instant coffee?" Beast Boy asked Raven.

"I have no idea." Raven replied.

"Thursday's gonna be great... 'Cuz I got a date!" Bat-Mite grinned.

"I guess anybody can do it if it's that easy..." Beast Boy commented to Raven.

"Don't wait up, guys!" Bat-Mite chuckled. "I got a date, I got a date, I got a date, hey-hey-hey-hey!"

"It's nice that you're going with him." Sayia Man smiled to LG.

"I might as well..." LG shrugged to him.

"Don't sweat it; he seems like a good guy," Beast Boy replied. "Sure, he's kinda zany, but he has great intentions in mind."

"Hmm..." LG hummed. "I guess I better make the most of it."

"You'll be fine." Sayia Man smiled.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy grinned. "You can do this!"

* * *

So, the following day, Bat-Mite and Sayia Man were duking it out in the simulation chamber. Sayia Man glared as he fought, showing the strength he had which could almost match the Man of Steel's himself.

"Whoa, you're tough!" Bat-Mite grinned. "But I'm no slouch either!"

"Where'd you say you were from again?" Sayia Man asked.

"The fifth dimension!" Bat-Mite replied.

"Right..." Sayia Man replied. "To be honest, I don't know much about my own life... I never knew my parents."

"That's rough, man," Bat-Mite replied. "But y'know what I do when I miss those I had in the past? I think of all the hombrés I have in the present."

"Yeah... That's true..." Sayia Man said. "Usually whenever Cherry would let me, I'd have dinner with her and her parents. Sometimes I slept over in the guest room across the hall from her bedroom."

"I'd like to meet 'em sometime." Bat-Mite replied, powering up his battle aura.

"Depends if you get that far with Cherry." Sayia Man chuckled.

An enemy soon came behind him and Sayia Man soon grabbed him gave it a pile-drive into the floor like in wrestling.

"I'll take things slow, work my way up the ladder." Bat-Mite replied as he popped up behind the enemy and snapped his neck like a twig.

"That's usually best," Sayia Man said. "Cherry's not like other girls."

"Yeah... She's way better..." Bat-Mite beamed.

"You better be good to her, man," Sayia Man chuckled. "She's like a sister to me."

"I promise, superhero's honor!" Bat-Mite swore.

"Good boy." Sayia Man approved.

"Alright," Bat-Mite sighed. "Simulation, off."

Sayia Man soon took a stretch once they finished. "Ah, I love a good work-out..." he smiled as he stretched himself before checking his muscles.

"Same here." Bat-Mite replied.

"You know, sometimes I dream I'm a god like Hercules and Zeus." Sayia Man smirked.

"Well, you are tough enough to pass for one." Bat-Mite replied.

"Hey guys, Starfire said we'll be having a group outing to the fair tonight," Blue Beetle announced, entering the room. "It's part of a team-bonding exercise, apparently."

"All right!" Sayia Man beamed. "I hope there's a strength tester."

"Well, it _is_ a carnival," Blue Beetle replied. "Guess you could have your date there."

"Hm... It could work." Bat-Mite shrugged.

"Take her to the Ferris Wheel first," Sayia Man whispered. "Cherry loves doing that before anything else because she can see everything from the sky."

"Bonzo idea, man," Bat-Mite nodded. "I'll take you up on that!"

Sayia Man nodded with a small smile.

* * *

Cherry was soon seen taking a nap, but she soon struggled and tossed and turned in her sleep. "No... No... Stay away from me..." she then muttered.

Cherry dreamt about being in some sort of black void with blazing red eyes staring at her.

 ** _"Wake up... Wake up..."_** a voice seemed to say. ** _"You and your allies... Have the power to stop this from becoming a reality..."_**

"Who's there?" Cherry asked. "Atticus, this is NOT funny!"

 ** _"Oh, him? He's downstairs in the van..."_** a different voice replied. **_"But seriously, though, all that other stuff is true too."_**

"Get away from me..." Cherry shuddered. "You can't scare me, ya know... I don't scare easily."

 ** _"Alright, but all ya gotta do is wake up!"_** the voice replied.

"Wake up?" Cherry asked before her eyes opened and she was in her new bedroom and she soon let out a small sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God."

"Hey, Cherry, you up?" asked Lionel's voice from outside. "Star sez we're about to head out; apparently we're going to the fair."

"I'll be right there, just gotta powder my nose real quick." Cherry replied.

"Cool! I'll be downstairs!" Lionel replied.

Cherry let out a small sigh and came to the bathroom for a moment and soon took out her journal and wrote down what she dreamt about.

* * *

Eventually, she came downstairs and they headed out.

"You okay?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Fine... Guess I just overworked myself." Cherry shrugged.

"Alright... Just hope you're not too pooped to go on the Ferris Wheel!" Lionel replied.

"Nah," Cherry replied. "I like to go on the Ferris Wheel first anyway, it gives me a great view of the whole park."

"Then we do _that_ first!" Lionel grinned.

'Sounds good to me." Cherry replied.

Jaime glanced out the window, until he was poked by the hilt of a sword Damian was carrying. "Dude, did you HAVE to bring the sword?" Jaime asked, annoyed.

"You never know when it might be needed," Damian replied. "I thought you were one of the experts."

"Yeah, an expert who knows to _conceal_ a weapon!" Lionel retorted. "What kinda idiot carries around a weapon that can be seen in plain sight?!"

Damien just glanced at him.

"You better hide it just to make sure." Atticus told Damian.

"How's he supposed to hide something _that_ huge?" Lionel asked. "And I'm not gonna shrink it so he can carry it around."

"Any advice?" Damian asked.

"Whaaaat?!" Cherry asked. "You're _asking_ us for heeeelp?!"

"How the tables have turned!" Lionel smirked.

Damian glared in annoyance.

"Just this: have fun, as long as it's legal," Lionel concluded. "That means either leave the sword in the car, or stay in here with it."

"Fine... I'll keep it in the car..." Damian grumbled slightly.

"Damn right ya will." Lionel replied as he got out of the car.

"Just don't embarrass me." Cherry glared to Damian.

"You don't need _me_ to do that." Damian smirked.

"Shut up, brat!" Lionel snapped.

Damian just growled.

* * *

They soon came into the fair once they were let inside and Cherry looked around for the Ferris Wheel to go there first.

"Hey, there it is!" Lionel pointed over at the ferris wheel. "Let's GO!"

"Yeah." Cherry smiled softly before running with him that way.

And so, they got on the ferris wheel, and enjoyed the ride.

"Giant slides... Concession stands... Spinny rides... Roller-coasters..." Cherry said as she looked out into the horizon. "Ooh, a haunted house~"

Lionel sighed, clutching the seats and bracing himself. "Pretty nice view, eh?" he asked. "But still, these all look cool..." he then added.

"Hm... A tunnel of love..." Cherry then spotted. "I can't say I've been on one of those before. They look so mushy."

"Could be fun to go on... Y'know, as a joke!" Lionel replied, blushing.

"Psh, yeah!" Cherry replied with a smirk.

"Y'know what? Might as well let the others know to meet us at the end via text," Lionel replied, snapping his fingers and sending the text to the others' phones. "Besides, not like we'll end up kissing in there or something!"

"Hm..." Cherry replied before holding her stomach. "Ooh..."

"What? What's wrong?" Lionel asked.

"Guess I'm hungry." Cherry replied.

"Then let's get some eats beforehand!" Lionel decided. "Whaddya wanna eat?"

"Hmm... I could go for a burger or two." Cherry suggested.

"Done and done!" Lionel replied, as he conjured two burgers for both of them.

"There's just something about a fair hamburger..." Cherry said before she soon ate hers.

"How do you figure?" Lionel replied, eating his burger.

"Mm... I dunno... I guess it's just good to pig out once in a while." Cherry shrugged.

"I hear ya." Lionel replied.

Eventually, they finished their burgers and their ferris wheel ride. Atticus soon came to the strength test game and was given the mallet and smirked as he began to pound the machine, ringing the bell every time and was winning prizes for each and every one of his friends.

* * *

Beast Boy glanced at his phone. "Whoa, I'm getting a text from Lionel!"

"Huh?" Atticus asked before he did the same. "Hey, me too. Must be a group text."

"Sez to meet him and Cherry by the Tunnel of Love, at the exit." Jaime read.

"Cherry? At the Tunnel of Love?" Atticus asked, almost laughing.

Starfire glanced at her phone. "We might as well head over and see them."

"All right, let's see what the fuss is." Atticus said.

"I have an odd feeling." Raven commented.

So they went and waited by the exit... Only to see, on the way out, Lionel and Cherry, locked in a passionate embrace, their lips connecting with one another.

"Cherry?!" Atticus gasped, unable to keep it in as he looked shocked about what his best friend was doing.

At that, Cherry and Lionel opened their eyes, and their faces went red.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?!" Atticus glared, grabbing a hold of Cherry.

"Atticus, you jerk, it's _me_!" Cherry glared.

"Oh... So it is..." Atticus said to that, letting her go.

"Looks like you got my text..." Lionel replied.

"So... Are you two bonded together?" Starfire asked.

"Ew, don't say it like that..." Cherry rolled her eyes with a grimace.

"If you mean, boyfriend/girlfriend, then sure, we're dating now." Lionel replied.

"When did this happen?!" Atticus asked.

"About five minutes ago." Cherry shrugged.

"Yup. We went in, and one thing led to another, but it didn't escalate any further than kissing, I swear." Lionel added.

Atticus soon did an anime fall.

"Don't be such a doofus, Atticus." Cherry said.

"Yeah. Besides, it was really great..." Lionel blushed.

"Eh, yeah," Cherry replied before quoting from a fantasy book series she used to read. "At least you didn't turn into a frog or something."

"I thought you said magic wasn't real?" Beast Boy then smirked to her.

"Oh, shush." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"For what it's worth, I consider this team-bonding exercise to be a huge success!" Lionel grinned.

"Awesome!" Atticus beamed.

"You guys and being so happy-go-lucky all the time..." Cherry muttered like Haruhi from the Ouran High School Host Club.

"He's happy-go-lucky," Lionel replied. "I'm more... Spunky."

"Are you two having fun?" Starfire asked Cherry and Lionel.

"Yeah... I actually am..." Cherry replied. "I feel different on the inside... I can't explain it though."

"That's either love or gas.. Sometimes it's both," Beast Boy replied. "Maybe describe the feeling?"

"Romantic, Beast Boy..." Cherry rolled her eyes before trying to. "I dunno... My stomach feels tingly."

"Then it's LOVE!" Beast Boy replied.

"Maybe it's heartburn..." Cherry said. "I _am_ a little bloated."

"A little?" Beast Boy asked. "You look like you swallowed a beach ball!"

"Seriously?" Lionel asked.

Beast Boy soon laughed which made Cherry knee him in the stomach.

"Word of advice? Know when to shut up." Lionel commented.

"Noted..." Beast Boy muttered wearily.

"Yeah, I bet..." Lionel snorted.

"Booop! Nerd Alert," Cherry mocked a siren. "Boooop! Folks, this is not a drill. Boooop!"

"You mock because you have fear." Raven told her.

"Cherry? Fear? No way!" Lionel replied. "She made it clear she has no fear earlier!"

"Deep down inside." Raven replied. "Repressing something?"

Cherry just looked away from Raven.

"If she doesn't wanna talk, no sense bringing it up." Lionel replied.

Cherry nodded in silence then, crossing her arms. Being quiet was never a good sign for Cherry.

"We should probably go..." Lionel suggested.

Cherry let out a small shrug.

"What's wrong?" Atticus asked Cherry.

Cherry soon looked over and whispered to him.

"Ohh..." Atticus replied. "Come on, guys, time to go."

Lionel nodded and snapped his fingers, teleporting them all to the car. Cherry stared down at her feet.

"Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong." Atticus told Lionel.

"I hope not..." Lionel replied. "I also hope Cherry will be okay..."

"She's... She's shook up from a dream she had..." Atticus replied.

"Ah... Probably a prophetic one..." Lionel replied, getting in the car.

Atticus gave Cherry a glass of water. Cherry shakily took it before sipping it down.

"Whatever's got her shaken up... I gotta feeling it's gonna happen in a few days..." Lionel shuddered.

"Let's just hope she can sleep..." Atticus said. "Dreams are really important to her."

"Alright...I just hope she'll be alright..." Lionel sighed.

"All we can do is wait..." Atticus told him while Cherry seemed to be in her own little world.


	5. Chapter 5

And so, another day came and went. During it, Raven explained her backstory and the reason behind Cherry's prophetic dreams.

"So... You're part demon..." Atticus said to Raven. "I had a feeling you were more than just an ordinary girl."

"Yes." Raven replied.

"Looks like demons _do_ exist..." Bat-Mite replied. "Atticus, you can be mister I told you so later; we got bigger fish to fry. This Trigon guy is major bad news, right?"

"I'm afraid so, and Cherry's dreams had a meaning..." Raven nodded in reluctance.

"Is your mother a demon too?" Atticus asked.

"No... My mother was a _mortal_..." Raven frowned softly.

"So your mom mated with a demon who disguised himself in a human form... And that made you..." Bat-Mite realized.

"I'm afraid so." Raven replied as it was always hard and depressing to live with the fact.

Bat-Mite sighed. "Then Sayia Man's feelings of worry were well-founded... Trigon must plan on using the Justice League's strongest members as his messengers of doom..."

"I have to help," Raven said. "I must get inside the head of those who have suffered."

"Do what you must..." Bat-Mite decided. "We'll do what _we_ do best: kick some chassis."

"Oh, my..." Cherry shook slightly. "Oh, dear..."

"Cherry, don't panic..." Atticus told his best friend. "I know you're shook up from your nightmare, but now we have answers."

"Yeah, we can _do_ this! We believe in you, and so do I!" Bat-Mite reassured. "When we're all together, nothing can beat us! Cripes, that was cheesy as hell..."

"Yeah, it really was..." Cherry muttered.

"There's the snide, sarcastic girl I fell in love with," Bat-Mite grinned. "We got this in the bag!" he then continued. "So what're we waiting for? This is OUR planet, our home, and we sure as hell won't let some four-eyed antler-headed jerkweed barge into our dimension to try and conquer it! We're no Junior Justice League, we're the friggin' Teen Titans!"

"I guess..." Cherry rubbed her arm shyly.

"We can do it." Atticus told Cherry with bravery.

"Nothing to it!" Bat-Mite replied. "We all took on the freakin' Legion of Doom! And I literally have power boosts to spare for all of ya... Even Damian."

"Do you wanna get a quick power nap?" Atticus asked Cherry.

"Yes..." Cherry replied. "I'll try not to take long."

"I'll do you guys one better!" Bat-Mite replied, wiggling his nose. Suddenly Cherry and Atticus felt newfound energy coursing through their bodies. "Although you can take that nap if you wanna. Better safe than sorry!"

"It's usually best..." Atticus replied. "We'll have to go see her in an hour though if she isn't awake, otherwise, it'll be difficult."

"Fair enough..." Bat-Mite replied. "I'll do the same, and catch up on image training!"

"You do that," Atticus said before flexing one of his arms. "I'm gonna get to some robust training."

Cherry soon went to her room, fluffing up the pillow and soon jumped into bed to take a power nap. And so, the team went about their preparations, until an hour before the moment of reckoning, when the team gathered in the main room to await their opponents.

"Those power-ups I gave you two oughta do nicely in battle," Bat-Mite remarked.

Atticus soon sat down and cracked his knuckles before lifting his weights to keep up his strength, almost as a personal sidekick to Superman. Bat-Mite and Blue Beetle proceeded to do some sparring with Cherry and Starfire.

"I should let you know that I'm not much of a physical fighter." Cherry warned.

"It's cool, I'll guide ya through it!" Bat-Mite replied. "It's just like riding a bike, except with more limb movements!"

"All right, I'm up for trying new things as long as it isn't too hard..." Cherry said. "Like Math class."

"Same here. Though I hafta confess: most of the stuff I know about fighting, I got from this cool show called Dragon Ball Z..." Bat-Mite continued. "You and your friends should have most of the battle knowledge, energy attacks, that sort of thing, from the boosts!"

"Hmm..." Cherry paused before shrugging. "I guess so. I actually look up to Luna from Mortal Kombat."

"Ooh! That sounds fun!" Bat-Mite replied. "When we win, you gotta show me that sometime!"

"Well... Okay." Cherry replied.

"Try not to worry too much..." Starfire advised Cherry. "Believe me, I used to do that a lot myself."

And so, the sparring match concluded in a four-way draw, and the combatants were left feeling confident about their newly tested powers.

"You did pretty amazing." Blue Beetle smiled to Bat-Mite.

"Likewise to the rest of you!" Bat-Mite replied. "When LG came out with that Kaio-ken, I was sweating bullets!"

"Eh... I tried." Cherry shrugged modestly.

"And succeeded!" Bat-Mite retorted. "I've never been so exhilarated OR proud!"

"Well... Thanks." Cherry replied.

"It'll surely become useful against other enemies." Starfire smiled to Cherry.

"No doubts there." Blue Beetle replied.

"I'll make note of that." Cherry replied to them as she briefly took her mask off.

"Eh? What's up?" asked Beast Boy.

"I worked up a sweat, I need a shower." Cherry said as she took off her mask, shaking her dark brown hair, fluffing it down a little onto her shoulders.

Bat-Mite blushed a little. "Alright, you go ahead..."

* * *

And she did. So, a few more minutes passed, and Lady Gothika returned to the main room, redressed. And just in time, too. Sayia Man soon tossed his barbell down, by her feet.

"Dude..." Lady Gothika muttered.

"Phew!" Sayia Man panted. "I could go for some water..." he then took out his water bottle and took a drink after his own workout.

"Best make it quick," Bat-Mite suggested. "Because they're he~ere!"

"I was born ready." Sayia Man smirked after he took a drink break.

Bat-Mite then cracked his knuckles. "Good... Gonna need that can-do attitude..."

"Let's roll then." Sayia Man replied.

Bat-Mite nodded, and they were poofed onto the roof... Only to be confronted by the Justice League, minus Superman.

"Wuh-oh..." Lady Gothika muttered once they saw the Justice League up close.

"Down, boy..." Blue Beetle told his attachment.

"What brings you guys here?" Sayia Man asked. "Uh, and where's Superman?"

"We heard about the attack," explained Batman. "Was the girl at the center?"

"Her father's an inter-dimensional demon," Starfire informed. "He was after her."

"She's coming with _us_." Batman decided as he stepped forward.

"NO." Damian protested, stepping forward. "We can protect her; we can handle this."

"He's grown up." Lady Gothika whispered.

"If she's part of this, we need to know." Batman told Damian.

"We can protect her." Damian protested.

Batman glanced at him, and Cyborg glanced at Batman, and all was silent and tense.

"I'm sorry, Raven," Wonder Woman soon spoke up. "We've had two magic attacks and Superman is still missing."

Raven suddenly gasped and clutched her head. "No."

"What's the matter?" Starfire frowned to her.

"He knows they're here," Raven frowned back. "He wants them here!"

Bat-Mite whirled around in shock. "OH, CRAP!" he yelled.

"If they stay, everything will be lost." Raven continued.

"Okay, this was a nice visit, time to go." Sayia Man smiled nervously to the Justice League.

"He's right, Father, this is our job." Damian added.

"And we intend to do it!" Bat-Mite replied.

"Father?" Blue Beetle and Beast Boy muttered to each other.

"She's coming with us." Batman firmly told them.

"She stays _**HERE**_." Bat-Mite added, bulking up, as Blue Beetle's scarab prepped a blaster and Beast Boy morphed into a lion and roared.

The Justice League then stepped forward a bit firmly in their own way.

"Maybe we should all take a breath." Starfire suggested peacefully.

"Too late; they're here," Raven replied. Suddenly, what looked like formless red shadows slithered across the ground and began covering the Justice League's bodies from their feet.

"Great Hera!" cried Wonder Woman.

"The dark energy...it's infecting 'em like some kinda virus!" Bat-Mite gasped.

"We're being compromised..." grunted Batman, pulling out a needle gun with an orange liquid inside it.

"FATHER!" Damian shouted, running over, but Batman stood firm. "STAY BACK!" he ordered, injecting himself, and then collapsing on the ground.

"What the hell...?" asked Blue Beetle.

"It's a nerve toxin... For Bane." Damian explained.

Batman struggled, but when his mouth opened, a burst of dark energy shot out. Wonder Woman, Flash, and Cyborg had turned completely blood-red, and they now had two pairs of blood-red eyes on their faces.

"The Kryptonian has unearthed the infernal shrine, Raven." said Wonder Woman in a demonic voice with a sinister smile.

"The who did the what?" asked Blue Beetle.

"An ancient shrine built by Satanists," explained Raven. "It has magical properties."

"Figures..." Bat-Mite scoffed.

"You are the shrine's final piece..." Flash grinned menacingly.

"She stays here!" Damian replied assertively.

"You dare challenge us?" Wonder Woman smirked, drawing out her sword.

"I was afraid this would happen." Lady Gothika frowned upon the possessed Justice League.

"Oh, we don't just dare," Bat-Mite replied. "We TRIPLE-DOG-DARE!"

And so, began an attack on the Teen Titans against the Justice League.

"TRIPLE-KAIO-KEN!" Bat-Mite shouted as a red flame-like aura formed around him, and he lunged at Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman glared as she struck with her sword. Sayia Man used fighting he both learned from Superman as well as Goku's moves from Dragon Ball Z. But Bat-Mite just bit down hard on the blade, shattering it like glass. Wonder Woman soon kicked him in the stomach for that. But Bat-Mite just shook it off, and kept on coming with a flurry of punches.

"LG, help!" Sayia Man told her.

"I got'cha, Pony Boy!" LG replied, as she clenched her fists, and struck Cyborg and Flash with her elbow so quickly, it seemed like she'd taken them both out with a single blow.

"There's my best friend I know and love." Sayia Man smiled proudly.

"I hate to do this, but I have to..." LG sighed about fighting the Justice League as she helped them and the Teen Titans out.

"Hey, we all hafta do things we don't wanna," Bat-Mite replied. "But at least it's for the right reasons..."

* * *

And so the fight continued, and things weren't looking good for the Titans; Wonder Woman had her lasso wrapped around Starfire's neck, and Flash was vibrating his hand through Robin's chest...and if he stopped for even a little, he would die.

"Wait!" Raven begged. "As the daughter of your lord, Trigon, I order you to release these feeble humans..."

And so they ceased their assault.

Raven created a portal, and they all went through it. "Goodbye." Raven said reluctantly as she, Wonder Woman, and Flash entered the portal... But something landed on Cyborg's neck, electrocuting him and causing the demonic energy to leave his body as he collapsed.

LG soon cupped her mouth and she looked almost tearful. Sayia Man was about to hug her, but she instead ran towards Bat-Mite, feeling emotional, which he allowed to have happen.

"Get him inside." Starfire said about Cyborg.

"I don't believe it..." Bat-Mite groused, patting LG's back soothingly.

* * *

They soon came inside as it was a bit of a hard pill to swallow for all of them after the big battle against the possessed Justice League and they brought Cyborg inside after Raven had left.

"Hey... He's waking up..." Bat-Mite noted, as Cyborg's systems came back online.

"Holy crap!" Cyborg gasped as he suddenly shot up from the couch.

"Did that sound demonic to anyone else?" Beast Boy asked the others.

"A little." Blue Beetle had to admit.

"The things it made me see..." Cyborg grunted, as Star put a hand on his shoulder.

"Cyborg... How do we save Raven?" she asked.

"I...I don't think you can..." Cyborg replied, before seeing Batman lying on the couch, with a respiration mask on. "How long has he been out?"

"24 hours," Damian replied. "He sacrificed himself, risked death to give us a fighting chance at life... Which is more than I can say for the rest of the League."

"So much for growing up..." Bat-Mite commented.

"Damian, this isn't the time to squabble," Starfire explained. "We have to get Raven back."

"We don't even know where she is..." Beetle replied, as Damian took out a tablet and checked it.

"She's in the Middle East, 60 miles north of Kahndaq City." he replied.

"How do you...?" Beast Boy started.

"I put a tracer on her." Damian replied.

"When?" asked Sayia Man.

"About 30 seconds after we met," Damian replied. "Same time I put one on each of you."

Everyone glared at him.

"What?" asked Damian, genuinely confused.

"Cyborg, you have the ability to manifest boom tubes, do you not?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, I can boom us there," Cyborg replied. "But you guys barely held your own against Flash and Wonder Woman, and that's without Superman being on deck."

Cherry's scream was soon heard from her room.

Quickly, Bat-Mite teleported them all outside the door, and opened it. "WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!"

Cherry panted after she had screamed. "I saw... Raven... And Trigon... With the others on the other side..." she said, a bit breathless because she had a nightmare.

"Dammit..." Bat-Mite snapped. "which would mean we've got less time than I thought. So let's get going already." He snapped his fingers, and a portal opened from nowhere. "C'mon, people! We have a world _and_ a friend to save!" he then added.

"Oh, hold on." Cherry said before running off and then came back as Lady Gothika. "Okay, ready."

"Then let's go..." Bat-Mite nodded, and he entered the portal.

"Agreed." Sayia Man nodded.

"All right." Lady Gothika added softly.

And they entered the portal... And exited in Kahndaq, lunging into action.

" **TITANS, TOGETHER!** " Bat-Mite and Lady Gothika shouted in unison.


	6. Chapter 6

Superman, whose skin was now red and four-eyed, glanced up and flew towards them.

"You know the plan," Starfire replied. " **TITANS, GO!**!" she launched a starbolt at Superman, and Blue Beetle and Cyborg followed up with energy blasts of their own, but Superman dodged them... Until Beast Boy, as a condor, flew down and dropped Damian, who was clutching a sliver of Kryptonite, which he jammed into Superman's side.

With a grunt of pain, Superman plummeted towards the ground, and the demonic energy left his body as he landed in a crater. He grunted as he regained consciousness. "You mind...removing that?" asked the Man of Steel, and Damian proceeded to do so, and put it in a side holster.

"What?" he asked, as Superman glanced at him, but then just gave a weary smile, and flew out of the crater.

The others soon came to join the fallen two.

"Damian..." Starfire said.

"Oh, Superman, thank goodness you're okay." Sayia Man breathed out of relief to his foster father.

"No problem, Atticus; I'm just glad to be back," Superman replied, before turning to Starfire. "You okayed this?"

"Yes." the Tamaranean replied firmly.

Superman smiled. "Good call... And it's okay, it's healed." he replied. But they all knew that they still had a lot to do, so they rushed back into the fray.

There was then more distant screaming heard.

"That's Raven." Lady Gothika told the others.

"Well, what're we waitin' fer, an RSVP? Let's get goin'!" Bat-Mite replied, as he flew off, but not before giving the others who lacked flight the ability to fly with him.

Raven screamed out of agony as they rushed to her rescue.

Bat-Mite peeked through a spyglass. "Uh-oh... Here comes the Flash, and he looks **REAL MAD!** "

The Fastest Man Alive was heading their way in a hurry.

"I'll handle Flash," Superman instructed. "You guys go save Raven."

And so, they all flew off towards Raven while Superman dealt with Flash... By snapping his ankle, which caused the demon energy to leave his body.

Superman flew down to his friend. "How long will it take you to heal?"

"An hour..." Barry grunted. "Also, SERIOUSLY?!"

"You got 10 minutes." Superman replied, as Wonder Woman charged into action.

"I'm starting to think helping the Powerpuff Girls won't be so hard." Lady Gothika replied.

"You wanna meet that 'long-lost sister' of theirs?" Sayia Man asked, using air quotes.

"Hm, would I lose my fan base if I did a story on the 2016 PPG?" Lady Gothika smirked to the fourth wall.

Sayia Man smirked back and soon looked to Superman before going to rush and help the Man of Steel out a little while Wonder Woman literally packed a punch like the Amazon woman she was.

"Powerpuffs, eh? Sounds awesome!" Bat-Mite replied. "I smell a ROAD TRIP!"

"Think you can handle 2016 PPGs with the whiny fans of the original series including myself?" Lady Gothika smirked.

"Hey, I did it with the Ben 10 reboot," Bat-Mite replied. "People complain about that, and that new Thundercats cartoon, so I'm used to it."

"I never really watched Thundercats enough to defend anyone, but I'd give it a shot, and Ben 10's reboot seems harmless enough..." LG shrugged. "Anyway, enough fourth wall break... Let's kick some... *gulp* Justice League butt..." she then muttered. "I hope I don't regret this."

"Alright! Time to boogaloo!" Bat-Mite decided, bulking up once again and charging into the fray.

Lady Gothika took a deep breath and soon dashed in her own speed to help out. Wonder Woman soon kicked down a pillar and threw it right towards Superman until Sayia Man jumped own and punched it away.

"Besides, people complain about new shows all the time, most of them before they even air! Hell, they think ThunderCats Roar is just gonna be another TTG clone," Bat-Mite continued, as he also contributed to the fight. "And it's only because of the art style! Besides, everyone knows TTG stinks on ice because those super-zeroes are unlikable jerkweeds and every other episode is dedicated to flipping the bird at the people who dislike the show!" He then proceeded to race around Wonder Woman, while tying her up in her own lasso.

Wonder Woman growled to that.

"I'm sorry, this is an A B conversation, C your way out of it." Lady Gothika told Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman snarled due to the demonic possession.

"Wonder Woman's quite frightening when angry..." Lady Gothika commented shyly.

"Yeah... But that just makes me wanna fight her MORE!" Bat-Mite grinned, rubbing his hands together and generating static electricity. "Thunder... Thunder... Thundershock, HO-O-O-O!" he shouted, zapping Wonder Woman with the full force of the electric energy.

"Man, and I thought Atticus had a big head..." Lady Gothika muttered to herself. "BIG AS A MELON!"

"I can _hear_ you!" Sayia Man rolled his eyes to her as he helped Superman.

"I know!" Lady Gothika yelled back.

"Let me go, alien filth!" Wonder Woman growled, struggling.

"Hm, lemme think... NOPE!" Bat-Mite smirked.

"You'll pay the most dire consequences for your misdeeds." Wonder Woman scowled.

"The check's in the mail, baby!" Bat-Mite sneered.

"Your powers are all no match for Trigon." Wonder Woman growled.

"Tell it to my butt!" Bat-Mite snapped, tugging on the lasso. "Now... Who are you?"

Wonder Woman roared in his face.

"She doesn't belong to you, devil." Superman glared as Trigon took control of the superheroine.

"I am corruption incarnate, you piece of-" she started.

"The lasso commands you to ANSWER!" Superman replied. "Who ARE YOU?"

"I... I..." Wonder Woman growled while trying to break free, but the lasso was too much. "I am Diana of Themyscria."

Suddenly, a black shroud came out of her mouth after escaping her body from the Golden Lasso of Truth.

"Wonder Woman..." Lady Gothika whispered as the woman soon fell, but Superman caught her.

"It's okay..." Superman told her softly as he cradled her face. "I've got you now."

"Just like in the movies..." Wonder Woman smiled, now back to normal.

* * *

Nearby, Raven was still struggling inside the gateway... Until it seemed to shut off, and Starfire caught her in her arms as she began to plummet to the ground. The others soon came to gather, even Damian on horseback due to Beast Boy.

"You can get off my back now, Boy Bony-ass." Beast Boy muttered to Damian.

Damian soon got off which allowed Beast Boy to change back to normal.

"You all right?" Cyborg asked Raven.

Raven just let out a small groan as she came back up with Starfire's help.

"Nothing is alright..." Raven groaned.

"Guys? Raven's got a point; I doubt we're gonna be alright, especially with what's coming!" Bat-Mite pointed out, as the ground began to quake.

"RUN!" Starfire told the others as the floor rumbled and broke apart.

"Run! Run! We gotta run!" Lady Gothika cried out before they all evacuated.

They soon ran away as a certain four-eyed demon began to make himself noticed.

"It's him... Trigon the Terrible..." Bat-Mite stated in a stoic tone.

"He's bigger than I kinda hoped for." Lady Gothika muttered.

"Well... This sucks!" Blue Beetle complained.

Trigon even grew his horns as lightning flashed.

"Great Hera..." Wonder Woman muttered.

Trigon soon landed on his feet which made the wind whoosh and nearly make the others stumble.

"He'll bring Hell on Earth." Raven told the others.

"How do we stop him?" Cyborg asked.

"There's only one way." Raven stated.

"You're going to put him back in the crystal." Damian said to her.

"In the unlikely event that I can make it there." Raven bowed her head.

"He's heading for the city!" Sayia Man announced, as Trigon made his way towards the city of San Francisco.

"Then we hafta stop 'im, pronto!" Bat-Mite replied.

"Superman, Raven has a plan." Cyborg reported through his ear piece.

* * *

A portal soon opened up from the half-demon Teen heroine.

"The Titans need my help," Cyborg continued before he went to follow the others through the portal. "I'm going to Hell." he then added.

"So, uh, we're going to...?" Sayia Man began to ask.

"Yes." Lady Gothika replied.

"Goodness..." Sayia Man muttered.

"Would it be inappropriate if I sang AC/DC?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Sure, but feel free to do it anyway!" Bat-Mite replied. "Why, I'll even be happy to join in!"

Sayia Man just shook his head to that.

"I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!" Lady Gothika soon began anyway.

"Aw, yeah! HIGHWAY TO HELL!" Bat-Mite joined in.

"Oh, boy..." Sayia Man sighed to the both of them.

"Anyways, we're here!" Bat-Mite concluded. "And it's just as awful as I thought it would be."

"Mm-hmm..." Sayia Man nodded with a scared smile, but did his best to stay brave for everyone else's sake.

"Oh... I don't feel so good..." Beast Boy let out a groan.

"Hold it together, lad," Bat-Mite urged. "We're nearly there."

"The crystal can only be touched by me," Raven told the others. "He may have escaped it, but he can't destroy it."

"I just hope he left a trail of bread crumbs." Blue Beetle muttered.

Raven soon began to walk off and this made the others follow her.

"Maybe I should've been in an adventure with Toonstruck... No one ever talks about that..." Lady Gothika muttered to herself.

Bat-Mite blinked. "Probably cuz very few people know about it..." he replied.

"What's that?" Sayia Man asked.

"Exhibit A!" Lady Gothika announced.

"Exhibit A of what?" asked Bat-Mite, confused.

"That no one knows what Toonstruck is..." Lady Gothika muttered. "Guess I shouldn't be talking, I only found out about it like six months ago."

"FOCUS!" Sayia Man told her.

"He's right; it makes sense nobody knows about it since it's so obscure," Bat-Mite replied. "Now let's get a move on!"

"Home Sweet Home." Raven told them.

"Can't you just transport us inside?" Damian asked.

"No, it's shielded." Raven said as she led them.

"Boy, is this a problem..." Bat-Mite groused.

They kept walking for a while until Raven stopped and held her head.

"This might be a problem." Lady Gothika said upon seeing something emerge from the shelter not too far away from them.

"No kidding..." Bat-Mite gulped, seeing a wave of eel-like monsters lunge at them.

Suddenly, Beast Boy clutched his stomach and dropped to his knees, groaning in pain.

"That doesn't look good." Sayia Man frowned as he checked over Beast Boy in concern.

Beast Boy shook and a pair of wings seemed to crack from his back.

"Dude! What the hell?!" Blue Beetle gasped.

And Damian, Raven, and Cyborg had to fight the eel monsters as Beast Boy began morphing wildly.

"What's wrong with him?!" Lady Gothika asked Sayia Man.

"I... I'm not sure..." Sayia Man replied.

Blue Beetle was holding his own against two eel monsters, but before they could rip him to shreds, a huge green wolf-creature grabbed them and beat the snot out of them! "Gar? You still there?" asked Beetle. His response came in the form of a double "hang ten" sign from Beast Boy.

"He's okay." Sayia Man smiled out of relief to that.

"Yeah, lucky for us!" Bat-Mite commented. "For those guys, not so much."

"Come on then!" Sayia Man replied before his eyes seemed to glimmer six different colors before going back to their natural blue.

Lady Gothika soon swallowed hard to remain strong and soon, she was on the back of a white tiger and it soon began to run and pounce with her on his back. Bat-Mite shrugged before charging in with them once more... And soon, the monster eels were taken care of.

* * *

"Welcome home, Sister..." A hoarse voice greeted.

"I've never been here before?" Lady Gothika smiled nervously.

"Stop that. You are not a terrible person." Sayia Man told her.

"Sister? Alright, who's the wiseguy?" Bat-Mite snapped. "C'mon out and show yourself!"

There was growling heard and a trio of demons hopped down in front of the Teen Titans' gang.

"It's the freak show again!" Blue Beetle glared as they got ready to fight back.

The demons seemed to bow down before they soon fused together and became a three-headed hydra monster of some type.

"Holy CRAP!" Sayia Man gasped.

"Alright... Who are you and HOW do you know LG?" Bat-Mite demanded, standing firm.

"We might've met her before from a near-death experience..." The demons replied before shooting fire breath at them.

Lady Gothika rubbed her arm, a bit shyly.

"Whatever!" Bat-Mite snapped, dodging the fire breath. "What you're gonna know _me_ from is the last few minutes of your wretched existence!"

"She belongs here with us anyway.." The hydra replied. "There's a special place for her here."

Lady Gothika's eyes teared up, feeling her heart sink as she couldn't even fight because they were speaking the truth about her and what she did to end up in this unholy afterlife.

"YOU SHUT YOUR FILTHY MOUTHS!" Bat-Mite roared, launching a Special Beam Cannon. "LG...CHERRY...IS THE BEST PERSON I'VE EVER MET! SURE, SHE'S NOT PERFECT, BUT WHO IS?! IF ANYONE BELONGS IN HELL...IT'S SCUM LIKE YOU!"

Lady Gothika's eyes lit up briefly over what Bat-Mite had said about her. No one has ever said that about her at all.

"I MEAN EVERY WORD OF WHAT I SAID...NOW PREPARE TO DIE!" Bat-Mite roared, his hair turning gold and his eyes turning turquoise-green. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!"

Lady Gothika soon turned away as all she could feel was guilt.

"Don't tell me you actually believe the BS that slugface is saying about you!" Bat-Mite replied. "You're the master of your OWN destiny! And I'll be with ya to help, no matter what. I PROMISE!"

"Well... I've actually been here before during a near-death experience..." Lady Gothika told him.

"All a near-death experience is saying is that you have a chance to PREVENT ending up down here!" Bat-Mite replied. "And I'll help."

"No.. Bat-Mite, you don't understand... I _wanted_ to die..." Lady Gothika told him.

"But... Why?" Bat-Mite asked, beyond all belief.

"I didn't think I deserved to live, and I wanted to help my friend so hard... I didn't know what I could do, so... I gave up all hope on humanity." Lady Gothika stared down at the floor.

Bat-Mite sighed. "Well, humanity isn't _all_ bad. I mean, what about your friends? And besides, you have plenty to live for! Like without you, I wouldn't really have a reason to be here. I love you, alright? And if we didn't care about you, we wouldn't still be traveling with you!" he replied, before pulling her into a deep kiss.

Lady Gothika's eyes widened as she turned bright pink in her cheeks.

* * *

Finally, the Dark Mite pulled away. "Been waiting to do that for awhile... Now c'mon, we got a world to save!" he said triumphantly.

"Bah... Bah... Bah... Bah..." Lady Gothika babbled.

"C'mon!" Bat-Mite restated, pulling her by her arm.

"Yaugh!" Lady Gothika yelped at the sudden pull.

The hydra continued to snarl and lunge at them, but Bat-Mite just used a Solar Flare to blind them, and another Special Beam Cannon to pierce the hydra throught its stomach.

"Ooh, don't repeat Hercules." Sayia Man smirked.

"No, that would be trying to cut their heads off," Bat-Mite retorted. "And everyone knows hydras just grow two more heads from the one that was cut off!"

"Precisely." Sayia Man replied.

"Get inside!" Damian told Raven.

So she flew upwards... And then her eyes began glowing white.


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh, Raven..." Lady Gothika frowned.

Kimba snarled towards the demons as he was unstoppable for as much as his mistress would believe in him and could never lose for her protection.

"YEAH!" Bat-Mite cheered. "You got this, Raven!"

"I know Raven's strong, but I worry about her..." Lady Gothika said. "...I guess I really did become good friends with her like Dickie said I might."

"Don't sweat it..." Bat-Mite replied. "Raven is plenty tough on her own, but with us behind her? She's unbeatable!"

"I envy your optimism," Lady Gothika replied. "I wish I could stay that positive."

"Eh, it's cool," Bat-Mite replied. "Your down-to-earth snarky attitude balances out my wide-eyed, optimistic nature, and we give a little to one another. It all works out!"

"Hm." Lady Gothika shrugged to that.

"The doors have been opened... Sorta..." Sayia Man told the others while Raven used her powers.

"Time to strike while the iron is hot..." Bat-Mite resolved.

They saw the crystal on a platform over molten lava down below.

"Can't be as simple as Crash Bandicoot, can't it?" Lady Gothika muttered.

Raven soon flew towards the ground and she panted, out of breath as she went to go and fetch the crystal for them.

"WHOA!" Bat-Mite imitated. "Probably not..."

"I just wish we could help her through this." Sayia Man pouted out of empathy for Raven.

Blue Beetle's eyes widened, and he smirked. "You LIKE- _LIKE_ her, don't you?" he asked.

"What?! No!" Sayia Man glared slightly.

Blue Beetle just smirked. "Whatever you say, man." he replied.

Sayia Man rolled his eyes to that with a slight scoff.

"It looks like my work is done until another time... I must leave." Kimba suggested.

"Right then... So long, Kimba; til we meet again." Bat-Mite replied as Raven approached the crystal.

Kimba waved his paw before disappearing after Lady Gothika was done with him.

"Phew..." Lady Gothika sighed. "That always takes a lot out of me."

When Raven came closer and closer, there were platforms placed out for her to walk towards the crystal, and she reached out to touch it, but suddenly, a sword shattered it... And its wielder was none other than Ra's al-Ghul! But Damian leapt in to confront him head-on. The villain soon socked Raven out of the way, and looked ready to slay her with the sword.

* * *

Damian dropped down with a glare before looking up in slight shock. "Grandfather?"

"Damian..." smirked Ra's. "My blood."

Damian scowled. "It's a trick; I _saw_ you die." he snapped.

"No trick. It's me. I assure you," Ra's replied. "I exist. Lord Trigon is my sustenance."

Raven soon opened her eyes and slowly got up.

"He's a devil!" Damian glared.

"No. He's a god of necessity," Ra's told Damian. "How do you think I attained my power? Where do you think the Lazarus Pits came from? It's all his doing, and he can make things whole again for a price. He can give us the world we wanted. You and I. A perfect world," he then gestured down to Raven. "She's the only one who stands in the way. Prove your love, Grandson. Take care of this for me, before my pact with Trigon expires."

"Don't do it, kid!" Bat-Mite urged.

"I... I would do anything to bring you back, but Grandfather, I don't..." Damian started, glancing down at Raven's helpless form.

"You hesitate... Why?" asked Ra's. "Are you afraid to do the one act that will restore me to life?"

Damian's face hardened. "I'm not afraid of _anything_." he snapped.

"You _dare_ disobey me?" growled Ra's. "Have you forgotten your heritage? You are an Al-Ghul!"

"No... I'm a Titan." Damian retorted before starting a sword duel with his not-so-dearly-departed grandfather.

"Oh... I feel so proud of him." Lady Gothika said emotionally.

"Yeah, me too..." Bat-Mite replied.

Damian and Ra's sword-fought with each other as Damian had improved a lot since his stay with the Teen Titans.

"Stupid girl..." Trigon's voice growled to his daughter. "You think your allies can stop me now that I'm here?"

Cherry's parents were shown, quite frightened and protecting each other as the city was plunged into chaos and disarray thanks to the four-eyed demon. They were a little scuffed-up, but otherwise okay.

"The Justice League, defenders of this realm, less than insects to me..." Trigon continued as he quickly subdued Superman and Wonder Woman. "I will strip bare the flesh from their bones... And your pathetic friends... I will make them suffer endlessly, and you will have to watch."

Raven soon walked off.

"Soon, your souls will belong to Trigon, as will your world." Trigon continued.

Bat-Mite just yawned. "For the love of-Does this jerk _ever_ shut up? Blah, blah, death and destruction, blah, blah, pain and suffering... **SNORES-VILLE!** "

"You could've been immortal, like me..." Trigon continued. "Give up; you're too weak to stop me, Raven... Just like your mother."

"No, my only weakness was loving you, hoping I'd be loved in return," Raven replied telepathically, clutching a crystal shard in her gloved hands. "But all you were capable of is giving pain, so I ran away, and found friends, friends I would give my life for, friends who give me love, and the strength to do this," She then stood up with the shard in her hands before giving a chant. "Norek anak rakuta... Norek anak rakuta... Norek anak rakuta!" Raven chanted as she began to glow bright purple.

Damian soon fell hard on the ground with his sword clanging out of his hands. Ra's soon growled, coming right up towards Damian, only for the boy to catch the blade in his hand, and soon made his 'grandfather' tumble on the ground as he stood up with the sword now at his own hand. Suddenly, creatures emerged from the wall and grabbed Ra's, pulling him back and restraining him.

"DAMIAN! SAVE ME!" Ra's roared out for the boy.

Damian looked over and he soon slashed the sword... Resulting in the decapitation of Ra's before it morphed into a demonized head, being taken back as the creatures slithered away against the walls.

* * *

"Grant me the strength of mighty Azarath to contain the demon Trigon within this sacred shard, now and forever." Raven prayed.

A huge burst of black and purple light shot upward, piercing through Hell's clouds and surging up under Trigon's feet as he stomped through the city by the bay, and began to manifest in the form of a huge bird. Trigon frantically shot lasers at it, but it just launched its energy tendrils towards him, wrapping around him like a cocoon. He thrashed about wildly, until it dragged him back into Hell, trapping him inside the shard. Finally, Raven collapsed, and her skin returned to its normal color. Damian came over and glanced at her, before turning to see the other Titans approaching their friends.

"Raven!" Starfire called. "Is it over?"

"It'll never be over," Raven replied. "Trigon will spend every single minute trying to get out of here, so he needs to be watched every single minute."

LG frowned, feeling so bad for her new close friend.

"No prob, Raven," Bat-Mite saluted. "We're gonna make sure he doesn't get out ever again, and if he does? We'll just whammo-slam him into a totally empty dimension... No negative emotions for him to feed on, so no way for him to get out!"

"Thank you..." Raven replied. "Cherry... Thank you too... For being a good friend."

"I do what I can." LG replied softly as they got along as well as sisters.

"Thanks for helpin' us out," Blue Beetle said to Cyborg. "Was pretty great having a big gunner to watch our backs."

"Yeah! You oughta ditch those stuck-up bigwigs and hang with us!" Beast Boy grinned.

"It was nice not bein' the kid fer once..." Cyborg replied. "But once you play in the big leagues... Well, y'know what I mean."

Beast Boy then morphed into a mule and stomped off, but not before breaking wind in Cyborg's direction.

Starfire held out her hand to Raven. "Time to go home." she smiled warmly.

Raven clutched her hand as she stood up. "I'll take you back," she offered, as she raised her arm and created an exit portal... But she wouldn't go in with them. "Unfortunately, this is my home. I have to watch him..."

"It's not your home," Damian interjected. "Home is a place where when you hafta go there, they hafta take you in."

"Robert Frost..." commented Starfire. "You _are_ full of surprises, Damian..."

"You're coming with us." Damian continued.

Raven glanced down at the glowing jewel in her palm, and thought before turning to look at the other Titans...

"I won't make you decide what you want, but I suggest you listen to your heart." Lady Gothika told Raven.

Raven looked to her as she looked at the glimmering crystal. She then clutched it, giving a small smile back to everyone.

"So?" Sayia Man asked, a bit hopefully.

"Let's go home." Raven replied.

"Heck yeah!" Bat-Mite cheered as he entered the portal. "Who wants pizza? After all, it's not every day we save the WHOLE FRIGGIN' UNIVERSE from an inter-dimensional super-demon!"

"I could eat." Sayia Man said.

"Hmm... Yeah, I guess pizza does sound good." LG soon agreed.

And so, they went through the portal.


	8. Chapter 8

When they got back, most of them came out of their costumes to chill out after a very big adventure altogether.

"Boy, was THAT one crazy ride..." Bat-Mite remarked, changing himself back into Lionel.

"Yeah... It sure was... I feel like now I need a nap..." Sayia Man said as he turned back into Atticus.

"Agreed..." Beast Boy sighed, collapsing on the floor. "I doubt I'll be moving from this spot... Unless I get hungry... Or hafta go to the toilet..."

Lady Gothika yawned and she turned back into Cherry and went to her room without a word and decided to have a little computer time.

* * *

Eventually, Cyborg returned with the pizzas in hand.

"Cherry?" Atticus called. "Pizza?"

Cherry soon put her laptop away for now and gestured for him to bring it to her. Atticus then gave her her own pizza box which had chicken and bacon pizza inside of it.

Lionel glanced at it. "Eh, chicken's alright with me, but I never _did_ like bacon." he commented before tucking into his chicken-cheese pizza.

Cherry let out a rather over-the-top gasp. "Who doesn't like bacon?!"

"Well, I'm just not a fan of pork products," Lionel explained. "I hope this doesn't sour our relationship..."

"Hm... I'll try to let it slide..." Cherry shrugged.

"Wow." Atticus commented in surprise of Cherry's mature moment.

"But... For you, I'll be willing to give it a try..." Lionel added.

"Hm." Cherry smirked.

"He cares about ya, Sis." Atticus smirked to Cherry.

Beast Boy and Jaime nodded in agreement. Cherry didn't say anything, but began to eat her pizza. And as Raven stepped up to get some pizza, she removed her hood, revealing that the gem fractal was now resting on her forehead.

"Wait... Isn't that...?" Cyborg started.

"He did always say we should be together," Raven remarked with a wry smile. She got some pizza and bit into it.

"That's _gotta_ be torture for him." Cyborg replied.

"Well, you can take the girl out of Hell..." Raven quipped.

"Raven... Let me out... You're too weak to keep me in here..." Trigon's voice echoed. "You filthy witch... I'll get out... I'll kill _everyone_ you love... **RAVEN**...!"

But then he was zapped with lightning, thanks to Lionel's finger bolts. "AW, SHUT UP, WOULDJA?!" he yelled.

Raven gave a small amused smirk as she bit into her pizza slice.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a sore loser!" Lionel remarked as he continued eating his pizza.

"That's for sure." Raven nodded with a small smile.

And so they continued eating their pizza, knowing that this would be the first of many adventures they'd all have as a team. This was just the beginning for all of them, but the only time to know about more was in the future.

THE END... OR RATHER, THE BEGINNING!


End file.
